The Best in Each Other
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: When Alex finds out that she and Mitchie Torres were switched at birth, she goes to live the Torres and Mitchie comes to live with the Russos. Alex soon develops feelings for Justin. WOWP x Camp Rock cross over. Jalex, Smitchie. Rating may go up.


A/N: I have fallen to the Jalex Ship- but even Demi Lovato wants Selena and David to get together. So, yeah. This was inspired by the Episode, Report Card. That part will come in later though.

* * *

"Alex. Alex. Alex" Justin Russo slammed his hand down onto the counter as his sister day dreamed. "Okay, that hurt" he said, shaking his hand.

Alex giggled. "Nice one" she said. "Justin, your hand is bleeding" she said.

Justin groaned. "It's the third time this week that Max has left one of his thumb tacks lying around. Why did Mom and Dad let him start collecting tacks again?"

"Because it's better then collecting Hamster Droppings?" Alex said, "Max, get me a bandaid!" she called, grabbing a napkin. "Here, give me your hand" she said, grabbing Justin's hand and wrapping the napkin around it. "Max!. Gosh, how big was that tack? You're going to bleed to death" she joked. "Max, I mean it!"

Max ran down stairs holdng a box of bandaids. When he saw Justin bleeding, he groaned "Not again! Dad still hasn't forgiven me for the one he stepped on" He moaned, handing Justin the box of bandaids. Alex yanked them away from Justin and took one out, removing the napkin and placing it on him.

"So, guys, how about we don't tell Mom and Dad" Max said "Dad said I'd be grounded if it happened again"

"Fine" Alex said "Why don't I just use a healing spell, It would be so much-"

"I can't believe it!" Jerry Russo walked in, followed by his wife, Theresa. After them came a man and a woman and a girl with long brown hair. The woman could have been Theresa's twin"

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad" Alex said "Who are your friends?"

"Honey, maybe we should go upstairs" Theresa said.

* * *

Alex squirmed as everyone stared at her and the teenage girl next to her."Uh, can we get to the point?"

"Well, Alex and Mitchie. You were uh- switched at birth. Alex, you were actually Michelle Devonne Torres, and Mitchie, you were actually Alexandra Marie Russo. When you were brought from the Newborn ward, the nurse confused your mothers because they are so similiar." Jerry explained "Alex, these are your real parents, Connie and Steve. and Mitchie, we are your real parents, Jerry and Theresa" he said. "We live just a few blocks away from each other, and you both go to the same school, so Alex will go to her real family and Mitchie will stay with us. Alex, you will still have your job here and Mitchie will keep her job at Barney's Burgers." Jerry explained "And luckilly, we're both wizarding familys. Connie and Steve are both wizards." he explained.

Justin stood up "Mitchie, I'm your brother Justin and he" Justin pointed at Max "Is your brother Max. Word of advice- watch where you step, sit and put your hands, cause he collects Thumb Tacks and Hamster droppings."

Mitche gave Justin a look "Uh- okay" she said, turning to Alex "Alex, you have an older brother, Michael. He's 22 and in college and you have a twin sister Mary, who's on a scholarship at a Wizarding School in England- no, not Hogwarts. She looks exactly like you . I always wondered why didn't look anything alike" Mitchie said with a grin. "Oh. and my best friends are Caitlyn Gellar, Tess Tyler, Peggy DuPree and Ella Shang. Um, and my boyfriend is, uh Shane Gray, and is passed out on our couch right now so uh, be cautious when entering the living room or turning on the t.v." she said. "Boy is he gonna be surprised" She laughed.

Alex laughed. "I love Connect Three" she said "Here, I'll give you a tour! We're gonna be best friends!" She said happily. Mitchie and Alex ran up the stairs.

Justin laughed as he heard Alex say "So, how do you feel about Hannah Montana?"

He heard Mitchie reply "She's a slut... and she raped Nate."

"I hate her, she has no talent. Team Mikayla all the way!"

* * *

"Max, what are you doing?" Mitchie asked, staring at her new found little brother.

"Trying to lick my foot. What else?" Max said happily "Hey Justin, Dragon just set the coach on fire" He shouted as his brother's dog coughed, letting out a burst of fire.

Mitchie sighed "I'll extinguish it" she said. She snapped her finger and the fire froze, crumbling to the ground.

Max stared "Cool!"

* * *

Alex walked into school. "Alex Russo" GiGi said with a smug voice. "Who picked out your outfit? You?"

Alex grinned "Well, actually, I'm Alex Torres. The Russo's daughter is named Mitchie." she said as Justin walked in, followed by Mitchie and Max.

Her jaw dropped. "Okay, I've never realized it before, but Justin Russo is pretty hot" she said.

GiGi scoffed "He's your brother"

"No. My brother is Michael Torres" Alex said, annoyed "Geez, what's with all the M names? Mitchie, Michael, Max, Mary? Wow!"

"Mary, who's Mary?"

"That would be my twin sister. Duh" Alex said, walking away. "Justin!" she called "Looking good" she sad, walking up to him "Max, your shoes are mix matched"

"I know, isn't it great!"

"Suuuuuuure" Alex said "So, how'd your weekend as a Russo go?"

"Dragon set 50 things on fire, I sat on two tacks and Justin has a crush on you" Mitchie said.

"Really? Justin, that's so sweet. I like you too"

"Okay, 3 days ago, this conversation would have been disgusting- and illeagal" Max said. "Have fun and I hope that the baby Jalex's look adorable"

Alex and Mitchie smacked Max. "No. Max. Just no"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? I'd like to know, because Reviews rule.

btw, ages are:

Justin 18

Mitchie, Mary, and Alex 16

Max: 14

Michael: 22

I will do the ages for all the new characters as they come in.


End file.
